Friends? HELL NO!
by insanity-ward
Summary: Twelve teens, 6 guys, 6 girls, & 1 high school. Add a whole barrel of hate and one whole year. What do you get... total chaos... you have been warned... SxS, ExT, CxZ, MxOC, RxOC, NxOC...
1. The Gals and the Guys

**Hi! This is my second fanfic story. My first story got deleted but its okay because I didn't even like that story! I like this one waaaaay better! I hope you enjoy it! And just so you know a little about this story, it's about friends and stuff and I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I may have made. But my best friends are editing this story so its three people working on it… If we can't perfect it… call us pathetic. And now presenting… -Music plays in the background- RandomAssassin and WalkingDeathWish! They're both sisters but they probably don't want you to know that… So if you see an A/N that says RA its RandomAssassin and if it says WDW its WalkingDeathWish and if it's IW… it's me…**

**Rating: ****This story is rated T/M due to the course language and the sexual content that may appear in this story like kissing, and a little bit of other '**_**stuff'… **_**(Notice the word 'stuff' in **_**italics **_**wink, wink, nudge, nudge… slap, slap)… but don't worry… it won't the THING…or will it… **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything except the plot of this story…If it has one… and my OCs. CLAMP owns CCS and the CCS characters (WHOO-HOO! GO CLAMP!)**

**xoxChapter 1xox**

**The Gals…**

It was a bright and sunny Sunday afternoon in the city of Tomoedo, Japan. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the light September breeze was blowing softly, making it a perfect day to go…

"SHOPPING! WOOHOO!" cried a 17 year old teen, as she hooked arms with her friends. She had auburn hair that reached mid-back and was currently let down and straightened, and piercing emerald eyes. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto.

"Wow Sakura!" laughed another 17 year old girl, whose name was Tomoyo Daidouji, at her friend's excited nature. Tomoyo had elbow-length raven hair, that was also currently let down, and dazzling amethyst eyes.

"I know, Sakura! I mean aren't you a little too excited?" said yet another 17 year old girl, named was Rika Sasaki, as she smiled at Sakura. Rika had shoulder-length wavy brown hair and spectacular light brown eyes.

"But I can't help it! You would do the same if you had to see that bastard of a guy ruining every waking moment of your life!" replied Sakura, as the excitement in her eyes was immediately replaced with anger at the mention of _him._ "Well… At least all the good parts… And the bad parts… MY LIFE IS HORRIBLE! OH EVERYONE PITY ME!"

The girls sweatdropped at Sakura's overdramatic-ness.

"You know Sakura, I don't even think I remember even one time in my life where you two haven't fought at the sight of each other!" said Tomoyo, as they walked to the mall.

"Yup! There's a point I total-" started Naoko Yanagisawa, a 16 year old girl with straight shoulder length brown hair and marvelous black eyes, but was cut off when someone started to sing.

"_From up here the city lights burn…Like a thousand miles of fire…"_ sang a girl who was also 16, and her name was Chiharu Mihara. She was listening to her iPod and was singing a song called _Anthem of our Dying Day_ with stars in her eyes as she started twirling around, oblivious to what was around her, or rather _who _was around her.

"Chiharu! Stop singing that godforsaken song over and over again!" snapped Naoko, utterly tired of hearing the same song for the umpteenth time.

Coincidently, Chiharu's favourite part of the song started causing her to sing even louder. Now if Chiharu had heard Naoko, she would have stopped without a question because you'd have to be extremely stupid to get Naoko or Rika mad. Like people say, the quiet ones are the ones you have to watch out for. People like Naoko and Rika; quiet around others, shy, smart, etc. have horrid tempers, and I'm speaking from experience here…

"Chiharu, now you're just getting on my nerves…" hissed Naoko in a sinister way, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the still oblivious Chiharu.

"Shit, that's not good…" whispered Sakura. Tomoyo and Rika nodded, but decided not to do anything and just watch the show for events like this did not occur everyday.

Chiharu showed no sign of stopping any time soon; she didn't even notice that they had stopped walking.

"THAT'S IT" yelled a now enraged Naoko. The yell seemed to have snapped Chiharu out of her singing rampage. She pulled an earphone out and said:

"What's goin-" but couldn't finish because a certain somebody had started to run towards her. Chiharu let out a scream and started running as well.

"GET BACK HERE MIHARA!" yelled Naoko as she started running after Chiharu in attempt to break the poor girl's iPod so she could never ever hear the song again…. at least without her computer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NAOKO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Chiharu over her shoulder as she ran, turning off her iPod and putting it away in her pocket away from the wrath of her so-called friend.

"Hey, I never knew Naoko could run that fast." commented Sakura as she watched her friends run around like idiots.

"Guess she just needed some motivation." replied Rika picking at a loose thread hanging from her sleeve.

"Yeah, and Chiharu listening to that song non-stop motivated her… I guess." added Tomoyo as she video taped her friends. One was trying to kill the other, or at least the other's hidden iPod, and the other was running for her life.

Tomoyo took her camera where ever she went; she loved video taping, especially when it came to her friends, who often got extremely annoyed with the excessive video taping, but Tomoyo always said it would pay of in the end. The end of what you may ask? That is something only Tomoyo has the privilege of knowing and for everyone else to find out.

"Um… guys? Its 1:45 and these two have been chasing each other for like 5 minutes now, plus, today's Sunday. The mall is gonna close earlier than usual. So we have to break the two up fast if we want some decent time shopping," said Rika as she looked at her watch and then at her friends who were still chasing/ running away from each other(AN: As you can see, these guys are shopping frenzies. (RA: Fanatics insanity-ward, not frenzies. -.-'. AN: heh. My bad…o.0).

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Sakura as she advanced towards Naoko and Chiharu with Rika following.

"You guys go ahead, I have to catch all the action." said Tomoyo as she continued to video tape.

Sakura and Rika ran between Naoko and Chiharu to try to block Naoko from pouncing on Chiharu (AN: Don't think of it the wrong way! RA: I already did! -Giggles-. AN: shakes her head disapprovingly). Chiharu quickly hid behind a random guy who looked taken aback.

"LET ME AT HER WILL YOU! I WANNA TEACH HER A LESSON!" screamed Naoko.

"Calm," Sakura stopped in mid-sentence because Naoko almost broke free. "Down!" Naoko broke free this time and started to run toward the random guy. She started to jump on the random guy trying to get to Chiharu but Chiharu was using the random guy as a shield.

"AHHH! STOP IT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! GET OFF WILL YOU! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME WOMAN!" screeched the random guy… who was a girly man… (RA: I just _love_ that word!)

"GET BACK HERE CHIHARU! GIVE ME THAT IPOD!" yelled Naoko, totally ignoring the random girly man while she tried to jump over him.

"AHHH! WHAT'S IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled back Chiharu all the while desperately clinging on to the random girly man and trying to manoeuvre him into Naoko.

Sakura, Rika and Tomoyo sweatdropped at their friends' childish ways.

"AHHH! GET OFF ME YOU RETARED BIMBOS'!" yelled the random girly man at the top of his lungs. At this outburst, Naoko stopped trying to strangle Chiharu (and in the process the random girly man), and Chiharu let go of the random girly man and both of them stared dumbfounded (AN: If that's even a word…-.-' RA: It is…-.-' AN: ok then…). Chiharu snapped out of the trance first and glared at the random girly man hard, and I mean real hard… So hard that the random girly man's eyes started to twitch…

"What did you call us?" she said through clenched teeth.

"You heard what I called you!" replied the random girly man as he put his arms on his hips in a girly fashion… with his eye twitching…

"How dare you call us what you called us!" said Naoko through gritted teeth, while she looked ready to punch the living daylights out of the guy. At this point, a crowd had formed around the girls and the random girly man… poor random girly man… looking scared to death… with his eye twitching…

"He looks as if he's going to pee in his pants." commented Sakura from the sidelines, and indeed, that's what happened. The random girly man peed in his pants.

"Let's get him Na-" said Chiharu but was cut off when she saw that the random girly man was peeing in his pants… with his eye twitching "AHHH! THE HORROR! MY EYES! THEY BURN! SHEILD YOURSELVES! NO ONE IS SAFE! THE WORLD IS ENDING! I SEE MY LIFE FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES!"

"Um… Okay you can stop now…" said Naoko.

"HELP ME!" yelled Chiharu

"No really… Stop…"

"WAAAH!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay!" said Chiharu cheerfully.

If this were MSN, Naoko would've said "o.0" But this isn't so all she said was "Oh my." Apparently the random girly man thought this was freaky too…

"I'm surrounded by weirdo's…" screeched the random girly man… with his eye twitching…

"Do you want to say that to my face!" asked Chiharu threateningly and becoming very menacing.

"Someone's PMS-ing…" whispered Tomoyo to Sakura. Sakura giggled.

"ACK!" squealed the random girly guy as he ran through the crowd… with his eye still twitching… The crowd dispersed after sensing that the show had ended and Naoko and Chiharu went back to their friends.

"Oh my gosh! That was a priceless tape!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Nice!" replied Naoko as they continued on their way to the mall. Fortunately for Chiharu, Naoko had forgotten about the iPod but she decided to play it safe and keep it away from the eyes of the ballistic one.

The girls reached the mall in about 10 minutes.

"Guys, I think it's time we get a car." said Sakura as she panted when they reached the mall.

"Or at least get more exercise." Chiharu said gasping for breaths. At that, everybody agreed. They shopped for what seemed like hours… actually it was hours…well more like 4 hours… but then again… 4 hours is nothing when shopping.

**The Guys (AN/RA: Hot guys to be precise! WDW: Oh Lord… -.-'):**

"You are so going down Sky!" exclaimed a 17 year old boy with messy dirty blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. His name was Eric Tonikawa. (IW: I'm so sorry about the last names of my OC's, I just couldn't think of better names… -.-' RA/WDW: Neither could we…)

"Hey, Eric man! Why the hell are you attacking me!" yelled a 17 year old boy furiously at Eric. His name was Rei Uzumaki (IW: NARUTO! 3), he had messy black hair and extreme red-ish golden eyes. "I'm Kane! Your tag team partner! Sky's Paul London! You're supposed to be attacking Paul London! Not Kane!"

"AHAHAHAHA! You're such a loser Eric! Attacking your own tag team partner! Tsk tsk." said a 17 year old boy as he laughed at his friends… annoyingly… so annoyingly that he'd get his butt kicked for it… or will he…? We may never know… His name was Skyler Uno (RA: _Uno_! IW: Fermez la bouche! It's the only thing I could think of…), but everybody called him Sky. He had messy brown hair and passionate hazel eyes.

"Oh… umm… sorry?" asked Eric uncertainly, afraid of what Rei might do.

"It's okay Eric, it's perfectly okay." said Rei as a smirk played on his lips. He then started to attack Eric, whose player was Carlito.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Rei!" yelled a frustrated Eric.

"Beating you up, that's what!"

"Who made them partners anyway?" asked a 16 year old boy curiously as he and Sky watched their friends argue. His name was Zachary Takashi Yamazaki, but the guys called him Kashi or Zach. He had messy black hair and questioning black eyes. (IW: Zach or Zachary is the English name for Takashi and in this story he will be called Zachary, Zach, Takashi or Kashi, so don't get confused)

"Beats me," replied Sky shrugging his shoulders, "And who the hell made me Paul London!" said Sky.

"You said you wanted to be Paul London!" protested Takashi while waving his hands frantically in front of him trying to prove his point, but not doing a very good job. Thus, creating two big arguments over one game.

"God knows how long their going to fight this time," said another 16 year old boy as he tuned his drum set. (IW: I'm not really sure if you really do TUNE a drum set, but just go along with me here RA: You suck…). His name was Eriol Hiiragizawa. He had amazing azure eyes and hair (RA: _Very_ hot… just so you know… Hehe…?).

"Uh-huh." replied a 17 year old boy, not really paying any attention to his friends as he was trying to finally finish the game he was playing on his PSP. His name was Syaoran Li; he had sexy chocolate brown hair and intense amber eyes (IW/RA: -Both drool over him-) . "DAMN! DIE ALREADY YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" yelled Syaoran while glaring furiously at his PSP.

Sky, Zach, Rei, and Eric were still arguing over their PS2 game, _Raw vs. Smackdown 2007,_ yup, it was a wrestling game, the newest wrestling game might I add (IW: Not anymore…/RA: Rey Mysterio!). All six guys were video game fanatics.(IW: see! I used fanatics instead of frenzies this time! Yay for me!)

Both the guys and the girls attended the Tomoedo High Academy for Boys and Girls. They lived in dorms in the school and had the option to visit their families from time to time. One section of the campus was for the dorm rooms, the boys' dorm was on one side while the girls' dorm was on the other. There were 6 rooms in each dorm thingy. Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko were dorm mates, while Syaoron, Eriol, Eric, Zach, Skyler, and Rei were dorm mates. And trust me when I say, the guys and the girls hated each other's guts.

Chiharu, Naoko, Zach, and Eriol are 16 because they haven't turned 17 yet… notice how it's September!

**Well how's that for a start?** **I know it's really stupid, but I wanted to just introduce everyone… Hope you liked it, and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Names: Japanese to English (If you're not familiar with their Japanese names)**

**Sakura Kinomoto** **/ Sakura Avalon**

**Syaoran Li (or Li Syaoran)/ Li Showron**

**Tomoyo Daidouji / Madison Taylor**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/ Eli Moon**

**Rika Sasaki/ Rita**

**Chiharu Mihara/ Chelsea**

**Naoko Yanagisawa/ Nikki**

**Takashi Yamazaki/ Zachary**

**Meilin Li/ Meilin Rae **

**Touya Kinomoto/ Tori Avalon**

**Yukito Tsukishiro/ Julian Star**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto/ Aiden Avalon**

**Sonomi Daidouji/ Samantha Taylor (Madison/Tomoyo's mom)**

**Nakuru Akizuki/ Ruby Moon**

**Please R+R!**

**Oh and special thanks to RandomAssassin and WalkingDeathWish for editing the story, etc.**

**RA: Oh yeah that's nice! Give us an Etc will you! Well I'm not gonna edit anymore!**

**IW: OKAY! I'M SORRY! They are the best people I know! –Bows down to them- **

**WDW: Heh! Being evil is fun!**

**IW: NOT! – Smacks both of them on the head with a bowling pin and runs away-**

**Anyways… Please R+R! Hope u enjoyed this oh-so-stupid chapter! Thanks for reading! WE LUV YOU! (AN: well at least I do… I don't know about the others…heh)**

◦**Insanity-Ward**

◦**RandomAssassin… now known as TheShadowsOfDarkness**

◦**WalkingDeathWish **

**AND TO ALL YOU CANADIANS OUT THERE! ENJOY YOUR LONG WEEKEND!**


	2. White Bitch? HELL NO!

**Hi!! Well, we're back! And I'm sorry about the REALLY late update! Hehe… But I won't say anymore 'cause… well, I bet none of you would want to hear me go on any longer… so unless the others want to say something… I guess I'll continue… Oh yeah! I almost forgot… you know the "****passionate hazel eyes****" part… well… ahem… it was… insightful (?) and brought more depth and… um… passion (?) into the descriptions of the oh-so-sexy guys? Well, continuing… there is nothing more to say… I think… oh wait! There is more to say!!! (See next line)-**

**Note: IW insanity-ward (me!)**

**ToC TouchOfChaos (formerly known as Walking DeathWish)**

**GC GenuinelyClueless (formerly known as TheShadowsOfDarkness) **

**Disclaimer****: Don't own anything that's already copyrighted… ****(eg. iPod, songs, CCS characters, etc.) ****Anything else you may recognize is purely coincidental.**

Recap: The Guys and Gals

_Introduced the gals of the story and the guys of the story… the gals cross paths with a random girly man, who peed in his pants, on the way to the mall and the guys started an argument over the wrestling game…_

Both the guys and the girls attended the Tomoedo High Academy for Boys and Girls. They lived in dorms in the school and had the option to visit their families from time to time. One section of the campus was for the dorm rooms, the boys' dorm was on one side while the girls' dorm was on the other. There were 6 rooms in each dorm thingy. Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko were dorm mates, while Syaoron, Eriol, Eric, Zachary, Skyler, and Rei were dorm mates. And trust me when I say, the the guys and the gals hated each other's guts.

Chapter 2

pant pant

"Scratch that thought, I don't _think _it's time we get a car, I _know_ it's time we get a car,"

"But we do have a car Sakura… It's just that it's at the mechanics," reasoned Tomoyo.

"What use it that! It's not here is it?" cried Sakura exasperated, hauling the heavy shopping bags over her shoulder.

"Why did we need to buy so much?"

"To lessen the pain of tomorrow being the first day of school!"

"Oh, right, I forgot about that… well thanks a lot Rika! Now I remember the dreaded date at which all shall parish-"

"-And boredom shall resurface?" finished Rika for Chiharu.

"Exactly!" And with that, the girls continued their way back to the campus occasionally taking breaks and resting their aching hands whilst the guys had calmed down a little after their 4-hour-ago argument… yes it is 5:45pm **(GC: do we really need to know that?! IW: yes… for what happens later in the chapter… idiot… remember, everything has a purpose!!)**… Unless the math has been done wrong, for which nothing can possibly be done…

--

"_Nobody wanna see us together, but it don't matter no… Cause I got you babe" _sang Eriol as he listened to his iPod **(IW: trust me when I say there will be A LOT of iPods in this story 'cause they're too cool, oh and you are going to hear EVEN MORE songs, so brace yourselves). **He sang in a very unmanly voice that even Akon could not compare to **(IW: don't get me wrong, Akon is too cool) **as he lay on a couch with his eyes closed.

"Eriol man stop singing for Akon's sake dude!" yelled Syaoran. The guys had quit trying to play video games and had settled for watching a video about wrestling legends.

"Yeah man! You're totally ruining the song" said Sky with his eyes still glued to the TV screen that was now talking about _Bret "The Hitman" Hart_.

But apparently Eriol took no notice because he continued to sing, but he didn't sing the Akon song, oh nooo, instead he changed the song to:

"_If I could be sweet… I know I've been a real bad girl…I didn't mean for you to get hurt …We can make it better, Tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) wuuuu huu-yeeeee huu, wuuuu huuu- yeeee huuu__I wanna get away… to our sweet escape… I wanna get away… yeah!" _Eriol sang his little heart out and was even doing the hand gestures Akon does in the video, so basically he was dancing as well as singing while lying on the couch, with his eyes closed… This caused the guys to finally tear their eyes from the TV screen, which was showing the highlights of the career of _Andre the Giant_.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Mother. Of. Fucker." whispered Rei, flabbergasted at his _friend's_ behaviour. **(IW: I've always wanted to say what Rei just said) **The others, too shocked to speck, just stared at Eriol with wide eyes. Then the song changed…

"_Well I'll try to do it right this time around… let's start over, try to do it right this time around, it's not over…but a part of me dead and in the ground! This love is killing me but you're the only one! It's not ooovvverrrrr!"_

"Isn't that Chris Daughtry?" Eric asked in a very quiet voice, still staring at Eriol, who was still moving on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Yeah…" replied Zachary in a whisper, "And the worst part is I actually like this song!" At this, he started to sob slightly; of course this was a fake sob portraying the sadness felt when you see your _friend_ singing a song you like in a totally unworthy way. Zach could not risk crying for real in front of the guys… they would never leave him alone, like that time in 5th Grade… wait, no going off topic…

"I like it too" said Rei, in a horse way as if unable to speak but forcing himself to.

The guys turned their heads from staring at Eriol to staring at Rei. Rei wasn't the type of guy to listen to a song like _It's Not Over_ **(IW: which is like a cross between Nickelback and Hinder) **I mean after all, he _was_ a player and a major flirt. A song like that just didn't suit his personality.

"What!? It's a good song!" defended Rei. The guys turned their heads back to stare at Eriol.

"What should we do with him?" asked Syaoran as Eriol had moved on from _It's Not Over _to_ 'What goes around/ comes back around'_. They exchanged looks as a smirk played on each of their faces.

"Flipper?" suggested Sky recalling the memories of 8th grade when Eriol… wait, restraints must be held for going of topic!

"Flipper," answered Eric nodding his head, the smirk still visible and strong. At once, they walked up to Eriol and the couch and looked down at his face, which was kind of constipated looking due to the fact that he was doing weird gestures with his body. The smirks had vanished and in their place took looks that crossed what-the-fuck-is-he-thinking with holy-crap-he-really-_is_-creepy.

They reached down and held the bottom of the couch and then brought their hands up to flip the couch over, causing Eriol to flip with it.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" he screamed as he roughly pulled the earphones out of his ears and glared at his _friends _**(IW: ah… there's that italic 'friends' again… so troublesome it is… how you ask… we may never know…)**.

"What's wrong with us? HAH! What's wrong with us he asks. What's wrong with YOU!" Sky yelled flailing his hands to the heavens then at Eriol.

"Why!? What did I do?!" yelled Eriol as if oblivious to the atrocity he had just committed, and he probably was. What a short attention span the little fellow had, poor lad.

"You were singing Eriol! And doing that thing you do with your hands and body," explained Syaoran.

"And you weren't just singing songs of anyone, nooooo. You sing Akon and Chris Daughtry that's fine! Sing their songs all you want cause they're guys and you're a guy! But you sang Gwen Stefani! Who is a _girl_, and man let me tell you that was just wrong!" said Rei slightly loudly and now looked as though he had been slapped, not because of the yelling no, but because Eriol sang a Gwen Stefani song in a girly fashion, naturally seeing as Stefani _is_ a girl… **(IW: man… all this yelling is making my head hurt! GC: How?! You can't hear them! IW: dude, I'm writing the damn thing! I can hear it in my head! Idiocy…)**

The guys now just stared at Rei for a second time, and it was Eric who was first to talk.

"Man, Rei. I never knew you were a homophobe,"

"What!" snapped Rei slightly offended, "Why the hell would I be a homophobe!? I have a homosexual pal in Antarctica!"

"A pal in Antarctica…" Zach said to Sky unconvinced.

"He doesn't even know anyone in Antarctica… what a liar."

"Then why did you just say it was wrong for me to sing a Gwen Stefani song?" asked a slightly confused Eriol.

'_So he finally admits it! What a loser…' _thought Sky to himself as he shook his head disapprovingly at Eriol.

"Well duh it's wrong! I mean, Gwen Stefani is seriously hot and sexy! So obviously her voice would be very hot and sexy… and to sing the song of such a person in the way you were singing it is seriously degrading it, which is not respectful in the slightest way. And you should _always_ be respectful to the female species, cause they're evil man… pure evil… and plus, we gotta spend the rest of our manly lives with them." **(ToC: She is NOT hot and sexy… idiot guys.)**

The guys continued to stare at Rei as if he had grown two heads or something.

"Rei… Since when have you cared about being respectful to women?" asked Syaoran astounded, boy his friends sure were weird, he'd known them for at least 12 years yet they still amazed him… and the fact that he's remained friends with them for so long was even more amazing.

"You're a player, man, a womanizer. You've had sex with almost every girl our age you've ever seen!" said Eric also amazed.

"Well yeah. Women LOVE sex. I'm respecting them by giving them something they love! Pleasure! And let me tell you, women love me too…"

"Yeaahhh…. sure," said Syaoran, now uncertain of Rei's sanity.

"He's right you know… girls _do _love sex." said Zachary.

"And here I was thinking I was the only non-virgin around here" stated Rei.

"What do you mean! I'm not a virgin either." said Syaoran offended.

"Yeah! And what makes you think I'm a virgin, maybe Sky, but not me!" Eric said.

Then: "Hey! I'm not a virgin either! Don't degrade me! Men need respect as well!" cried Sky. **(WDW: Hey man, how can we respect you? Your name is ****Sky**** and you're a dude, dude. IW: ****Sky**** is only what they call him, his name is Skyler! Which is for a dude… I think… )**

And then there was one…

"What are you guys staring at me for!" said Eriol looking at their faces.

"Well, _are_ you a virgin?" asked Eric.

"What! Of course not! I can't believe you guys! My own _friends_ thinking I'm a virgin!"

After that, all the guys laughed. Well, there you have it, five guys standing on one side of a flipped couch, and Eriol on the other (side) laughing their sexy heads off, for what? Who knows! Man, I tell you… like the girl from _How to Eat Fried Worms _said oh-so-wonderfully, "boys are _so_ weird"… and they truly are.

--

That whole saga took about 12 minutes, so now it's 5:57… and we shall go back to the stupid girls of the story… (notice how it's 3 minutes till 6pm…)

"Look! I see the godforsaken school of hell!!!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed toward the campus now clear in view.

"Finally!!!"

The whole campus was spread horizontally with dorms on each end. The Academy was HUGE to say the least and also remarkably beautiful with its French and Scottish castle like features. The girls stood before the gates that faced the front of the academy; the side that the boys' dorms faced. The girls' dorms faced the courtyard that lay beyond the magnificent walls.

The girls still had a way to go before reaching the school doors. They walked on happily, towards peace and relaxation; little did they know what awaited them…

--

Zachary had just gone to the bathroom to relieve some intense pressure after the whole flipped couch thing. Syaoran, Eric, Sky**ler, (IW: there, it's not Sky anymore…) **and Rei had continued their wrestling legends video, which was now showing _Hulk Hogan_, and Eriol had continued to listen to his iPod after promising the guys that he would not sing…

'_Out loud at least' _ he thought. Then a pillow smashed against his face.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!? I wasn't even singing!"

"You were lip syncing, which is the same as singing," said Eric with his eyes still intensely watching the screen.

"Is not, no sound comes out, idiot" muttered Eriol quietly to himself.

'_Talking to himself…he really _is_ insane' _thought Sky**ler **as he, again, shook his head at Eriol.

A great noise was heard from the bathroom, and not just any noise, a great big glass shattering fart noise, but of course them being the kind of guys they are, they didn't mind that sort of thing. That is until the smell reached their nostrils…

"AWWW MAN ZACH! What the hell!!!!!????" yelled Syaoran as he swished his nose with his fingers.

"CRAP!" screeched Eric and Sky**ler **as they both tried desperately to make the smell go away by waving around pillows like the idiots they truly were, while a faint '_thud' _could be heard as Rei fell, unconscious, onto the floor.

"Man Zach! What the hell did you eat?" said Eriol moving towards the window to open up, as Zachary came out of the washroom.

"Sorry guys, that beef chili really got to me…" he explained hold his stomach and had a look of pain upon his hawt face. He obviously had a stomachache…

'_Idiot! Who the hell eats beef chili, or anything for that matter, that's been lying around in __**our**__ fridge...?' _thought Sky**ler.**

Eriol took deep breaths once the window was open, and saw five familiar figures not too far way. His head moved to the clock on the wall and saw that it was 5:59:30 (5:59pm 30sec.). A smirk played its way onto his delectable lips **(GC: What? Are his lips edible or something? IW: You could say that…)** as he looked back at the five figures. **(IW:everything that happens now is happening at the same time)**

"Tsk, tsk…Hey guys, look whose gonna be late…"

--

"OH HELL NOOOO!!!! SHIT FUCKIN HELL SHITNESS!!!" yelled Rika as she started to jump up and down while staring unbelievingly at her watch.

"What!" squealed Tomoyo, totally caught off guard by the normally not loud and potty mouth Rika.

"It's 5:59" whispered Rika as she now stopped jumping and stared at the school in fright.

"Shit… we'll never make it in time…" murmured Chiharu as she looked ready to cry. Sakura stepped in looking weirdly determined:

"Oh we'll make it alright! I am not going to spend another detention with the-"

--

"White bitch?" stated Eric as the guys crowed around the window, each with a devious smirk on their lip smacking lips… **(GC: Again, are they edible? IW: Lip smacking lips is like saying their lips are totally make out worthy you dumb butt)**

"This is gonna be sweet," sniggered Syaoran in a very evil manner as the guys turned and ran for the door jumping over the couches, chairs, papers, banana peels, and even a pair of pink bunny boxers… hmmm…. Wonder who they belong to…

--

The girls started to run for their lives towards the school doors, they had now passed the gates, with their arms and shopping bags thrashing in every direction, but of course nothing fell out… just imagine them running like crazy people and you're pretty much there.

You readers are probably wondering what the big deal is about this _White Bitch_ as they call her.

Well, it shall be shared with you… She is the **Head of the Department of Discipline for Juvenile Children who have a Knack for Immaturity, Irresponsibility, Stupidity, Idiocy, Rudeness, Retardedness, Sluttyness, Arroganceness, Ignoranceness, Potty-mouthness, Sarcasticness (or Sarcasm), Bitchiness, Blabbermouthness, and Much Much More-ness** at the academy. She was old, had white hair that was always in a tight bun, grey eyes, always wore straight black robes, _seriously _old, had a huge aura of authority around her that even Syaoran's mother could not compare to, had a British accent, and ass _seriously_ SERIOUSLEY scary. No matter whom she was dealing with, everyone was scared of her, from the teachers (though they might not show it) to even the baddest bad boys of the school.

And one could not help but point out her title, of which spelling and grammar mistakes are so evidently displayed, not to mention the need for this title to have a novel published for one to present it freely. Of course, her official title was just Head of Discipline, but the students knew better.

Now you may be wondering why Sakura of all people is scared of detentions. A girl who's always getting detentions for being late to class. Well… the author of this story shall tell you unworthy souls… because she is a very generous person, one who shares and gives more than she receives, or is she such a person? She could be a robot, or better yet an alien. Anyways, regardless of how this amazing, stunning and oh-so-knowledgeable author is, the type of detentions this lady gave were unbelievable.

A typical scenario of a detention would be as follows:

She makes you sit in her office, which is located in the basement (_cough _dungeons _cough)_ of the school, on a desk right in front of _her_ evil and torturous desk, while you miss your Keeper tryouts for your house Quidditch team in which you play the Seeker, and you can't even watch because you're in the basement (_cough_ dungeons _cough)_. She also makes you write the line _I must not be bad_ over and over again on a piece of paper, but that's not just it.

The black quill that has been given to you by the White Bitch extracts the blood from your hand as ink to use, and carves the words onto the back of your hand, until the words eventually 'sink in'. By which time the scar on your forehead starts to hurt madly and you have visions about the dark corridor that leads to the Department of Mysteries, in which you shall find the truth about why a certain Dark wizard tried to kill you when you were one year old!

Oh… wait a second… oopsy daisy… hehe…. umm… would you look at that… Harry Potter's sure in the air, eh? Heh… what with a movie and the last book out and all… This was an … example of what happens when the amazing, stunning, and oh-so-knowledgeable author gets off topic… yeah! Hehe… well anyways, back to the story that umm… paused for a brief moment to, umm… further explain what detentions are like with Umbr- I mean, the White Bitch. Now back to CCS! Well, as you read, detentions are horrible to say the least, not quite _as_ horrible as Harry's in _Order of the Phoenix, _but horrible none the less.

Yes, well… with 22 seconds to go on the clock before the White Bitch appeared at the main school doos to shut those who are late out. School rule number 87 section c part 7 stated that the curfew for students on Sunday was 18:00; students who return later than the given curfew will most definitely be put in detention. The only doors that would be open 30 minutes before this given time would be the main doors; all other door entrances in or out the school would be locked and sealed at 17:30.This rule was enforced by the White Bitch herself, and how, you ask, does the White Bitch know if students sneak in through windows or what not, she knows, she always knows. Well, back to 22 seconds…

With 22 seconds left until the White Bitch would personally come to lock the main doors, the guys ran like mad through the campus, taking shortcuts when they appeared, to prevent the five figures viewed earlier from entering the school on time, and maybe even witness sweetness as it has never been witnessed before by the hands of the White Bitch. Actually, sweetness has been witnessed before at the hands of the White Bitch, but for the purpose of this passage… it hasn't.

The girls were getting closer to their destination by the second. 22 became 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5-they were almost there, just a few more feet-4, 3, 2- just one more step- there!

Sakura pushed on the door. It didn't open. The doomed women heard snickering from the inside.

"ARG! LET US IN YOU FUCKTARDS!" yelled Sakura. Of course. Who else could it be but those idiotic asshole guys.

"Good evening ladies," came the drawl of the White Bitch from behind them. Their hearts skipped a beat.

"Oh holy Jesus please save me!" Sakura whispered. They all turned around. Yup. It was her.

"Late again I see, and Miss Kinomoto, what was that I heard you say?"

"Umm. Nothing, Miss White" said Sakura in an extremely tiny and horrified voice.

"Tsk Tsk Miss Kinomoto, caught lying again. Hmm. What shall your punishment be this time ladies?" asked the White Bitch to no one in particular.

"Umm… You could give us a warning and expect us to do better next time maam?" suggested a petrified Chiharu.

"No, no, no. I don't think that will give a good message to the other students. They might start thinking that it's alright to return after curfew." She laughed. "That wouldn't be good at all, now would it? Hmm. I have a wonderful idea. Follow me." They could hear the guys laughing hysterically from the other side of the door.

'_Oh what I wouldn't give to be on the other side beating them up.'_ Sakura thought wistfully. Everyone gave each other nervous looks and followed. She took them to a tiny shack on the grounds of the school, hidden behind massive and highly weird trees that no one would dare go to. In fact, none of the students knew of this place and probably would never unless escorted personnaly by the White Bitch, or _**Miss**_ White. It was infested with worms, insects and other oddities and had no windows.

"You will be sleeping here for the night. I will lock the door and come back at 4:00 so you can have time to prepare for the school day. Sleep well. Especially you Miss Kinimoto." She gave Sakura a dangerous smile and left.

Silence…

"So," said Tomoyo, picking up an oddity from the floor, which happened to be a fake rifle, "Who's in the mood for murder?"

**Done! Finally! Holy shit that took forever! Well I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! Oh and to all you Canadian and American readers and maybe to others, I am sorry for the out dated songs, but I wrote that part in the beginning of the year when those songs were on the radio non-stop. **

**To all American readers and others if you celebrate it in your country, Happy belated Thanksgiving!**

**And to all you Harry Potter fans out there… Potter-mania forever!!!**

**xox insanity-ward xox**

**xox TouchOfChaos xox**

**xox GenuinelyClueless xox (Thanks for the ending BTW GC)**


End file.
